Marauders Den
by Marauderette93
Summary: James gets Lily to fall in love with him and Sirius finally found the girl of his dreams...Problem is, Lily and the New girl, don't really get along. Now James and Sirius are being pulled in opposite directions! Please Read and Review!
1. Pretty Quidditch Captions

Hi again! So, my other fic hasn't been up long, but I really wanted to write another one. But, I didn't really have any ideas, so I just started typing. There isn't any real long time plot so it's just gonna be kind of random crap.

But please, really guys, I reeaaaallly wish you guys would reveiw, good or bad! I don't care! I just want to know what you all think.

This is a pretty short chapter, but if I get enough reviews I'll put up another one. Like I said, I don't really have any great ideas so I'm not like, set on finishing this one. Also, I'd love to hear any ideas anyone has!

So please read and review!

And Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Oh right, forgot about this thing...Uh...I own the sucky plot. But JKR owns Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, Remus and the preeeettttyyyyy castle called hogwarts. Plus everything else HP related.

* * *

"WAKE UP!!"

_Pound...Pound...Pound…_

"Hurry up or you'll be late for breakfast!"

I groaned and threw my pillow over my head…I _hated_ the mornings after the full moon.

We'd always try and get in at least an hour of sleep…But it was never any use. We should have just stayed awake.

It was most likely Peter pounding on the door; it didn't seem like that boy ever slept.

Well, except for in class.

I sighed and threw off my covers and the pillow I had on my head, resulting in a big pile of fluff next to my bed.

Sirius, who was sleepily walking toward the bathroom, tripped over this pile of fluff and landed on top of me.

"Ssssuuuupppp, Jamesie?" Sirius yawned as he rolled off of me. He then plopped his head down next to mine and began to snore.

I looked at Sirius and decided thaaat…I yawned and my brain went fuzzy.

"SHIT! BLOODY HELL!" I was woken up by this cry and then some more very loud cuss words as…"SHIT! BLOODY HELL!" I yelled as well as I realized the same thing Sirius had realized not five seconds before.

It was 8 o' clock. Exactly the time that our first class started.

Sirius was already attempting to tie his tie by the time I was pulling on my shirt.

I was just about to button the first button when the alarm went off. (A/N The Alarm that tells them if someone is coming, I was gonna have James explain this to Lily but I couldn't quite figure out how to fit it in...Maybe he'll do that in a later chapter)

**

* * *

**

**Lily's POV**

I knocked on the door that belonged to the 6th year Gryffindor boys and since there were only four of them, there was also a spell put on the door so that it read "Marauders Den" and then a list of rules that were all in different colors, well, no, not different, the whole thing was in red and gold.

I looked at these rules amused. They were as fallows:

1. No non-Marauder male species is allowed entrance unless first approved by ALL members of the Marauders

2. Female species are only allowed entrance if accompanied by a Marauder or otherwise invited

3. Anything that happens in this room is a secret and will only be talked about amongst those who were in the room at the time.

4. You are warned to enter at your own risk; anything that happens to you in this room is your fault.

5. If you're coming to clean, don't bother.

6. If you happen to belong to any of the fallowing clubs then you should be warned that you most likely are not welcome and any unfriendly thing – such as love potions or poisons – that you carry with you WILL be detected and detained. The list of clubs: Glasses and Glamour: The James Potter Fanclub, Black is the color of Love: The Sirius Black Fanclub, Brains and Brawn: The Remus Lupin Fanclub,(A/N Yes Peter has a fanclub too)Small and Adorable: A Peter Pettigrew Fanclub, Emerald Lilies: A Lily Evans fanclub and (A/N Yeah, Snape too) Green Darkness: A Severus Snape fanclub.

7. In this room, the Marauder word is law. So, if we feel like making up any new rules while you're in here, you have to abide by them.

I smiled and shook my head. Yeah, any new rules, like "If we say strip, we mean strip!" or "If we want you to do our homework, you should be honored!

Still shaking my head, I raised my hand to knock on the door, but it opened for me.

Standing in front of me, looking like he just woke up, thought still managing to look utterly handsome, James Potter.

He was bare foot and, to my horror, bare chested. His shirt was still unbuttoned, so it was just hanging there, so that I could see his perfectly sculpted quidditch muscles.

Now I knew why almost every girl and school wanted to be locked in a broom cupboard with the Gryffindor Quidditch caption…In fact…I dunno that I wouldn't mind - Wait, WHAT!? Did I just have that thought? No! I did NOT just have THAT thought about James Bloody Potter!

"Uh, Lily?"

I realized I had gotten lost in my thoughts and had been staring at him, blushing I looked away.

"Uh…I was…Erm…Pettigrew sent me to tell you that you got off of class this morning because he reported you sick. But I suggest you get your arse's up to the hospital wing to get a note." I was so proud of myself! I managed to get it all out and sound like a complete and total idiot!

Ugh, but why did I care about what _Potter _thought of me?

"Oh! Cool! Thanks! Man, we really owe Peter one. OI! PADFOOT!" James called over his shoulder.

"YEH?" Yelled back a voice from inside the room.

"NO CLASS! WORMTAIL COVERED FOR US" He bellowed toward what I assumed to be the bathroom.

"BRILLANT!" Sirius called back

Potter turned to me and gave me a huge grin.

"Thanks for the news, Evans. Really appreciate it."

"No big deal, I forgot some of my books so I had to come back here anyway, otherwise I wouldn't bother." I said, sweetly.

He chuckled a bit "Yeah, well, thanks."

I nodded…Still sort of wishing he'd take his shirt off all the way…-NO! BAD LILY! BAD!

"Erm…Okay…I'm gonna go finish getting ready now…" He said, obviously trying to get to me leave in a polite way.

"Oh! Right! Sorry! Yeah! I'll just…uh…Go…Yeah…" I mumbled, blushing, I turned and ran down the staircase, waving over my shoulder as I went.

Grabbing my things, I stopped to take a breather.

_What has gotten in to me!? Getting all flustered and embarrassed around Potter? I don't like him! I DO NOT! DO NOT! DO NOT!_

I had a fit in my head as I tried to tell myself I still hated Potter…But he just looked sooooo – No! Besides, looks aren't everything.

He's still the same arrogant prick that he was before.

And I DEFINATLY don't like him.

Right?

Wrong.

* * *

Yeah, so, what do you guys think? PLEASE REVIEW! And if you're reading this...Thanks for reading!


	2. The New Girl

Well, for those of you reading this, which so far, is only one, (Thank you JALAC!) here's the next chapter!

I'm not so sure it's as good as the first one, but I do like the ending. Also, speaking of the first one, I just reread it and I'm sooo sorry! There are sooo many grammer errors and spelling mistakes! I promise I'll read it thoroughly and make sure there are NO mistakes!

So PLEASE read it and review! Please?

Disclaimer: JKR and Warner Bros. own everything HP related. I own the name Jakalynn. Well, not really, but I DID make it up so that I could name my cat that and I'm going to use it in this book I'm writing...So yah, it's mine. Not to be rude or anything...

Enjoy!

* * *

I walked up the stairs to the girls' dorm, or at least what I hoped was the girls' dorm. The Headmaster had given me a private sorting in his office, he was a really cool Headmaster too, I liked him, and that doesn't happen often, but I don't think that other Professor was very happy about me arriving late and not in uniform, I didn't like her very much. 

Whatever, I don't really care.

So I was in Gryffindor. I keep being told that that was a great house to be in. But, it doesn't really make a difference to me.

Honestly, I don't even really wanna be here, but I guess the parental units weren't too happy with me and didn't want me in the house anymore.

Whatever.

So, I'm walking up the staircase to what I hope is the girls dorm when I pass this door that says "Marauders Den", whatever that means.

So I stop and look, there's a list of rules for the room that are all flashing red and gold, I didn't read the rules though.

I don't really like rules.

But I am curious. So I open the door and what do I find? A very luscious looking male standing there, dripping wet and half naked.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**

* * *

****Sirius's POV**

I grabbed my towel, dried off a bit, wrapped the towel around my waist and walked over to my trunk.

I guess I didn't hear the alarm go off; while rummaging around in my trunk, looking for clothes, the door opened, confused, because the other Marauder's should be down at lunch – I had been pelted with stinkbombs and decided I'd shower in stead of going to my next class smelling horrible – so I straightened up and turned around to see a pale, purple haired girl standing in my door way. Wearing knee high leather boots with spikes and buckles, a black denim miniskirt with purple skulls all over and chains hanging off. The purple fishnets tights that she was wearing matched perfectly with those skulls and also with the long-sleeved mesh top that belled at the sleeves.

This girl was defiantly not a long time student of Hogwarts or else she shouldn't be standing there with a confused look on her face at the sight of me, she'd uh…Know me pretty well all already, if you know I mean.

"Uh…Can I help you?" I asked, one hand holding a pair of white boxers with little black dogs on them and the other holding up my towel.

Her sparkling green eyes went up and down my form and she smirked "I'm sure I could find a use for you."

I raised my eyebrows "Yeah? And what might that be?"

Her heavily make-uped eyes went skyward as her hand jumped to the dagger - that was attached to a chain around her neck - that rested on her chest and she bit her dark purple lip.

Quite suddenly, she dropped her hand, her eyes snapped toward my mine and she opened her mouth to speak, but must have decided against because she closed it and glared at me.

I took a step backwards, if looks could kill, I'd be dead ten times over.

"What?!" I asked flabbergasted "What did _I_ do!?"

She rolled her eyes and walked out.

_**

* * *

**__**The Next Day…**_

**Lily's POV**

I sighed; this whole not-liking-James-Potter-thing wasn't working so well.

He just walked by, and he caught my eye and smiled.

I almost melted.

What is wrong with me?!

I sighed again and pulled my homework out of my bag. I set my parchment squarely in front of me, I set my ink bottle right in the middle of the paper, on the side a few inches away from the edge of the paper. I then set my quill in between the ink bottle and the parchment. And then I grabbed my transfiguration book and set it on the left of the parchment.

I sat back and surveyed the organization of my study area and then make a few adjustments, such as, my parchment wasn't straight so I had to fix it.

Yes, I was stalling.

But what's a girl to do when she can't get her mind to stay on her studies? When it keeps straying to a guy who she shouldn't even be thinking about?

I sighed, for the third time in the past ten minutes.

I picked up my quill and dipped it in the ink, I wrote at the top, _Animagi By Lily Evans_.

I paused to think about what I was supposed to be writing…

"Hey, Evans!"

I jumped and knocked my ink bottle over, causing it to spill all over my parchment and in to my lap.

I sighed…_again_ and not really wanting to look up, because I knew that voice, ohhh yes, I knew THAT voice and I did NOT what him to find me sitting in a puddle of ink.

But nonetheless, I looked up into his hazel eyes and managed to glare at him, wow! Imagine that!

**

* * *

****James' POV**

I winced as she turned around and glared at me. I knew I was in for it now.

"Potter?" She grumbled and I could tell it was taking everything in her not to scream at me.

"Yes, my darling Gem-eyed beauty?" I said, curling up slightly and taking a step backward

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" She screamed at me as I was crouched on the floor, my head over my hands with the whole common room was looking at us.

"I...I-I-I…I was just wondering…If you would help me…With my transfiguration homework…" I stammered still crouched on the ground and hiding my face.

She let out a sigh through her nose and nodded "Right, yeah…Sorry…"

She walked over to the table, pulled out her wand and made all the ink vanish.

I walked over, cautiously, and eyed her before sitting down.

She looked up at me, after sitting down herself, and made a movement so that I knew it was okay to sit down.

"So, what do you need help with?" She asked in a forced calm voice.

"The Animagi Paper?" He said

Lily nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything there was _THUMP _and a body fell at her feet.

"Ah!" The person that had just fallen got up and glared at Lily "Watch were you're putting your stuff, would you?"

"Why don't you watch were you're walking?" Lily hissed, glaring back at the girl

Now, this girl was obviously new to Hogwarts because anyone NOT new would be observant enough to know that Miss Lily Evans was, at the moment, in a VERY bad mood. And anyone that was not new to Hogwarts would know that when Lily Evans is in a bad mood, you don't go near here.

ESPCIALLY when she's sitting next to the one person she hated at Hogwarts, James Potter, me.

But like I said, this girl didn't know that about Lily and when Lily came back with a glare of her own, the girl blew up.

"ME? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SHOULDN'T BE LEAVING YOUR BAG IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WALK WAY! AND YOU'RE TELLING _ME _TO 'WATCH WHERE I'M GOING'?!?! AS THOUGH THIS IS ALL _MY_ FAULT? WEL, MISS RED HEAD, I BELIEVE ITS _YOUR_ FAULT" And with that, she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Lily. But Lily isn't head of her year for nothing, just as the girl had pointed her wand at Lily, Lily had jumped up and had her wand pointed right back at girl.

And the two girls just glared at each other for a long time.

"I love that girl" Declared a quiet voice behind me, a voice I recognized as Padfoot's.

"The purple-haired girl? You know her?" I asked, my eyes still on the two girls

"Ohhhh yeaaaaaah. She found me this morning. Isn't she beautiful? Besides, any girl tough enough to stand up to Lily Evans, is mine."

I smiled at his taste in girls. He always did like the ones that were slightly tomboyish, like the keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team…

"Expelliarmus!" Lily yelled, but the other girl yelled "Protego!" and deflected it.

And they were back to glaring at each other, wands at the ready.

Me and Padfoot whistled

I noticed that the occupants of the common room had formed a circle around the two girls; the whole crowd was holding their breath.

Finally, Lily flicked her wand upward and the other girl was hanging upside down by her ankle, her skirt falling down over her.

The crowd cheered, particularly the boys.

Sirius, however, was not happy "Hey! Evans! Put her down!" He called as he stepped in to the middle of the circle and stood between the two girls.

Lily kept her eyes locked with the other girls' eyes even as she spoke to Sirius 'Why should I?"

"Because you're humiliating her! How would you feel if you were hanging upside down by your ankle showing _your_ knickers off? Hmmm?" He was glaring at her now, and I didn't like it.

Sirius had NEVER told Lily to stop something, it was usually the other way around, what had gotten in to him?

Lily finally looked at him and bit her lip. Rolling her eyes and looking like she was being made to drink poison, she flicked her wand again and the girl fell to the floor in a heap.

**

* * *

****Sirius's POV**

I ran over to her and tried to help her up, but she pushed my hand away "I don't need your help!"

I furrowed my brow and gave her a worried look, but she wasn't looking at me.

"I just stuck up for you and you won't even look at me?"

"I didn't ask you to stand up for me." She mumbled

"Well, fine! Next time I won't." But I knew I would, and I couldn't help but being hurt by her words.

What's wrong with me? Sirius Black? Upset by a girl? That's like Evans going out with James!

"What's your name, anyway?" She asked, glaring me.

"Black, Sirius Black" I said frowning.

"Who are you? James Bond?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

I looked at her questioningly "Who's – "But she cut me off "Never mind."

She crossed her legs and turned toward me "So, Mr. Black, you gonna help me up or not?"  
I smiled and stood up, holding my hand out to her.

Her skin touched mine and it sent chills up my spine, in a pleasant sort of way though.

"Jakalynn Amethyst" She said smiling

"That's your name?" I asked her, my eyes wide "It's beautiful!"

She blushed and said "Well, thanks, dude." And started to walk away, but I grabbed her hand.

"Where did you come from? I mean like…Why all of a sudden are you at Hogwarts?"

"I'm an exchange student from the US, duh." And she walked back up the girls staircase.

* * *

So what do you think? What number would you give it? 1-10? Also, if I spelled either spell wrong, please tell me? 

Now, look at the preeeeetttty review button! Look at the preeettty blue button! (Some people say it's purple, but, it's blue on my screen so, I unno..)

Please review/


End file.
